


You know what I mean...

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Beatles Slash, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Masturbation, McLennon, One Shot, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Hot circle Jerk fic<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Time line: Around 1959 or 1960<br/>Pairing: Mclennon</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know what I mean...

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post:http://thewritingberry.tumblr.com/post/81454912599/you-know-what-i-mean-mclennon-one-shot

It was a Saturday night and, unlike the famous song, they weren’t having any fun tonight. The four teddy boys sat around Paul’s living room, all of them bored and obviously horny.

As Stu mindlessly watched the people in the street, he sighed sitting back on his chair. _“I could be at the art gallery, enjoying drinks and art, but I’m here. The things I do for John and this band....”_ he thought.

Meanwhile George sat upside down on Paul’s couch making his face looking red from the blood that was rushing to his head. _“What time is it? fuck it’s fucking 9pm and I haven’t eaten since… three! Fuck I need to eat…. not just food. I hope Paul has some dirty things around here somewhere….”_

Paul, unlike the others, was working on a song, sucking on the tip of his pencil as he tried his best to think of the lines. He was the one that had called this meeting, but the song just did not want to be written.“She was just seventeen and…. a beauty queen… a… queen…. a…. fuck I’m horny…. I can’t even think of the right lyrics…. I’d fuck anything with a hole…”

John was flicking through every radio station, not really paying any attention to any of them as he made faces to himself, looking like he was having a really argument inside his head and mindless stared at Paul sucking on the pencil. _“No sex John… not now John… fuck her.. I’m a man a have needs! I wonder if fags have this problem…. I mean… they are both men, so they both have needs…just look at horny little Paulie sucking on that pencil.... ”_

“Can we just give up already?” George spoke, still upside down.

“Doesn’t the blood rush to yer head son?” John commented mindlessly.

“Depends on which head yer talking about…” George sounded pissed off as he literally rolled off of the couch.

“Thought I was the only one.” John responded, looking over at Paul who was still sucking on his bleeding pencil not being able to finish the last bit of the song. The older beatle was running out of patience and he knew that the lights were not going off till that bloody hard-headed diva got the line he wanted, so John stood up walking up to Paul and as he fixed his glasses he sang. “She was just seventeen and you know what I mean…” and there it was. Paul just looked up at John, arched his brow and full of sass he said. “We’ve been sitting for hours and you knew the line all along?”

John grinned at his song writing partner. He secretly loved seeing Paul all sassy and worked up. “Not really, but with all my blood currently resting in my fucking dick it popped into my mind.”

“charming Lennon” Stu commented with a chuckle.

“Why, thank you, darling!” John bowed to Stu making all the lads laugh before he turned back to Paul. “Now, can we fucking turn off the lights and wank already?” John spoke with great need as he took off his jacket.

"Wow, down cowboy." Paul giggled as he closed his little notebook and looked over at the other lads."anyone up for a wank?"

"Finally" George almost gasped in relief, getting up from his chair and taking off his coat as he went up the stairs. "Meet ya there."

All the others followed soon after, John and Paul being the last two. "Come, baby face." John winked before running up the stairs.

Already in Paul's room, the lads got comfortable in their favourite spots. George sat on the ground, back to the window ledge. To his right Stu got a chair, slouching on it and closing his eyes, letting his imagination roam free. On the opposite side of the room, on the bed, John sat with his back against the wall, mimicking Stu.

"All ready?" Paul asked at the door and after he got a positive response he turned off the lights; settling on his usual spot. On the bed next to John.

Silence came first, followed by the sound of zippers and soon each of the boys was in their own little fantasy.

_From the view of the window ledge George saw Marilyn walk to him. Her voluptuous hips swinging rhythmically as he slowly went on all fours, letting her breasts appear from within her red bra."You ready for me, big boy." She spoke in her trembling, whispered tone before her juicy, red lips closed around his head._

_From the chair on the right, Stuart studied the girl. His short blond hair, shaped his perfectly heart face, making her small, delicate eyes pop. Her body was thin, yet seemed to have been sculptured by angels. Every curve and every dent was perfectly placed. She came closer to him in her naked form, sitting next to him and softly stroking his thighs. "like what you see?"_

In the bed the darkness was welcomed, it was a blessing actually. It shielded others and themselves from reality. Weaved into the night were the sounds of pleasure. Hands at work and moans echoing against the wallpaper covered walls.

His mind was blank and numb, that was, till one of those moans reached his ear. It was the roughest and loudest one, it mixed with the others, but still managed to stand out perfectly. It licks Paul's ear taunting his imagination. Teasing it with thoughts and ideas that were tightly hidden deep behind four walls. Every sound was amplified, the bed covers seemed to crumble like chips as the man next to him moved slightly and again emitted one of his electrifying sounds. 

Self control was non existing at this point. He could feel his blood rush south, his spine begin to curl along with his toes as his mind reached the perfect peek between numbness out of horniness and the ecstasy of orgasm. The climb was going fast till a hand came upon his warm thighs. His head wiped sideways, his gazed being instantly met by an auburn eyed one. John's eyes were heavy lidded, fighting along with his hand to not let himself come just yet. Both lads shared a confused stare, hypnotized by a dangerous mix of lust, hormones and horniness. 

Soon Paul's hand found a place on John's luscious thighs as well, softly grabbing at them when a stronger wave of his rising orgasm hit him. In return he earned a delicious moan from the owner of the thighs and a similar squeeze back. Both sped up at once, gaining the same rhyme as their gaze stayed fixed on each other. A sudden pinch and they exploded, pumping frantically as their heads fell back, before slowing down as their white seed floated down their hands.

The tension was unbearable, their bodies and minds just starting to clear up from orgasm as the others kept going, darkness still serving as a shield and moans still taunting them. The walls never had looked so transparent, no existent. 

_"It didn't taste like sin, like some rotten endless shame. No. Cigarettes, coke and simply John. That's what it tasted like."  
_


End file.
